Fastening devices for lines, in particular for electric cables, in a vehicle are known from the prior art, which fastening devices fix the radial and axial position of the fastening element with the fastening structure on the line. Such electric cables are used in the vehicle, for example, for electric connection of sensors, which are arranged at a cable end, with corresponding evaluation and control switches which are arranged at the other cable end. Here, in particular the definition of the radial position of the fastening structure during sensor production is difficult as a result of the demands on the casing material of the cable and the uncontrolled radial position of the injection molded sensor head which is connected directly to the cable. This leads to large radial tolerances for the fastening structures which can lead to problems during subsequent mounting of the cable in the vehicle. The fastening structure of the fastening device, after installation of the sensor, can be arranged at an incorrect radial position in relation to a fastening opening in the vehicle body so that the cable has to be rotated so that the fastening structure can be introduced into the fastening opening. This can lead to undesired torsional loading of the cable.
DE 10 2010 043 565 A1 discloses, for example, a fastening device for a line, in particular for an electric cable in a vehicle, which fastening device has a protective sleeve which can enclose the line and with which the line can be locked on a holder. For this purpose, the protective sleeve has a contour which can be fastened detachably in a recess of the holder. The protective sleeve is formed at least partially with an elastically deformable material. The protective sleeve has at least two protective sleeve sub-regions which can be separated at least partially from one another in such a manner that the line, in a premounted state, can be placed into an inner region of the protective sleeve, and which can furthermore be connected to one another in such a manner that the line, in a mounted state, is enclosed in a fully annular manner by the protective sleeve sub-regions which are connected to one another. Both protective sleeve sub-regions can in this case be two entirely separate components which, in the premounted state, i.e. before the protective sleeve is assembled around the line, can be fully separated from one another. For the mounted state, the protective sleeve sub-regions can then be assembled and connected to one another in order to enclose the line in a fully annular manner. In this mounted state, the protective sleeve can then be locked on the holder and thus fix the line in a sealing manner on the holder. Alternatively, the protective sleeve sub-regions can, already in the premounted state, be connected to one another at least in sub-regions. In this case, however, both protective sleeve sub-regions have at least in each case one side edge which, in the premounted state, are not connected to one another. The line can be placed into the protective sleeve at this side edge.